The problem of low back pain is commonly a result of mechanical and physiologic derangements of the osseous ligamentous and muscular structures of this region. The low back for purposes of this discussion refers to the area of the lumbar and sacral portions of the spinal column and the sacroiliac joints. The interrelationships between the osseous, ligamentous and muscular structures is highly important in this area of the spine which is responsible for considerable weight bearing and structural support.
Injury to one or more of these three elements commonly results in dysfunction and subsequent pain in the others. Also, injury at one level of the spine may affect adjacent segments leading to dysfunction distant to the original abnormality or site of injury. Proper posture for optimal function is the result of correct vertebral alignment, balanced ligamentous support and limitation of excessive or unwanted movement, and flexibly balanced, strong musculature regulating and stabilizing motion.
While these objectives may be met by a variety of therapeutic modalities, low back braces used for this purpose should have certain characteristics, such as (1) contour fitting of the normal spinal/pelvic curvatures; (2) sufficient firmness to prevent buckling or unwanted binding of the appliance during wearer movement; (3) adequate flexibility to allow free and unrestricted normal range of motion; (4) adequate coverage of anatomically and functionally related segments of the spine where therapeutic forces are needed for maximal effectiveness; and (5) contour shaping of the pelvic segment to avoid unwanted bony bridging effect of the iliac crests which inhibits desired counter-pressure over midline and adjacent paravertebral muscles and osseous elements. The prior art therapeutic air inflated appliances fail in one or more of these areas of therapeutic principles.